mouretsupiratesfandomcom-20200214-history
Gruier Serenity
Gruier Serenity is the seventh princess of the Serenity Royal Family. Appearance Light Novel Anime Gruier has blue eyes and long blonde hair which is either worn in two buns with several tails (casual) or loose at the back (formal). At school, Gruier wears a pink Hakuoh Academy uniform, and a black Yacht Club hoodie during yacht club activities. On formal occassions, Gruier wears a long white topless dress with blue strands, detached sleeves and long gloves. She also wears a small gold crown with a red gem in it, a thick white headband with earmuff-like circles at either side, a gold neck collar with several green crystals hanging from it, pink lipstick, snow-like glitter in her hair, and many white roses across her dress and hair. Manga Personality & Character Gruier is generally friendly and sociable, and doesn't let her position get in her way at all. She is a little naieve in some matters. She tries to be helpful and doesn't particularly like being left out. At first, she hid a number of important details from others herself (not without guilt), though this isn't the case later on. She is willing to encourage underhanded methods when the need arises Sailing 18 Sailing 20. Background Like the rest of the royal family, Gruier was born from the artificial womb aboard the Golden Ghost Ship. At some point in the past, she met Gonzaemon Kato, the then-captain of the Bentenmaru. He entrusted her with his ID ring which allows the user full access to the Bentenmaru's systems. During the period of unrest on Serenity, Gruier found herself on the reformist side, which brought her into conflict with her younger sister, Grunhilde. The grand duke entrusted her with finding the ghost ship and destroying the bio-plant aboard, which they believed would assist them. To do so, Gruier sought out the help of the Bentenmaru, using the ring Gonzaemon had given her. Plot Golden Ghost Ship Arc During the Bentenmaru's raid on the Symphony Angel, Gruier used the ID ring to override the Bentenmaru's security systems and sneak aboard while it was docked with the cruise liner. She then holed herself up in the docking control. When the crew discovered they had a stowaway and contacted her, she demanded to speak to the captain Sailing 07. When Marika first contacted her, Gruier didn't believe she was the captain, saying that the captain was a man and asking for Captain Kato. On hearing that Gonzaemon had passed away, Gruier was upset and thought it was a lie. After being sent the proof via monitor, she apologised for accusing them of lying and introduced herself. When Marika ressumed their conversation, both said the other could call them by their given name. At Marika request, she removed the cloth she had put over the camera, so they could see each other. She then apologised for boarding without permission and asked for permission, which was promptly granted. Marika then told her that she'd send a crewmember to guide her round the ship. After being introduced to the bridge crew, Gruier told them her request - to help her find the Golden Ghost Ship. She was shocked when she learned of a report that said she had gone missing and that foul play was likely involved, as she was on the ship of her own free will. She was relieved when Marika accepted her request. Shortly afterwards, she transferred into Hakuoh Academy. As she didn't think that she had brought enough information, she sent a request to the royal palace for the data via a secret method. Several days later, the Bentenmaru received an urgent job from the escort fleet's HQ to meet an unknown ship entering the Tau Ceti system. Gruier wished to come and despite Kane's efforts to shake her off, managed to sneak into Misa's car as they were leaving. She and Marika were left a little dazed by Misa's driving. Once aboard the ship, Gruier explained the situation to the crew whilst Marika was changing into her captain's outfit. After explaining to Marika and apologising for being ill-prepared, she mentioned how the captain's uniform was very nice and that she'd like to wear it. She smiled while conversing with the crew, however Misa noticed she looked worried as the crew resumed their stations. As the ship neared its destination and went to battle stations, Misa asked her if she was worried about the ship. Gruier replied that she believed in Serenity and Misa told her to believe in Marika as well. When a damaged Corback touched down, engaged in combat, Gruier wondered what it was fighting against and moments later was surprised to learn that it was against several other Serenity ships Sailing 08. In order to avoid a firefight, Marika asked Gruier to act as the captain in her place and address the Serenity ships, mentioned how she wanted to wear the captain's uniform, to which Gruier agreed. Once contact was established, Gruier ordered the pursuing ships to stand down, stating that failure to comply would be treated as treason. After the Bentenmaru received two messages, on hearing the message from Grand Chamberlain Yotof, Gruier asked if they could open a channel so she could speak to him, however Misa advised against it due to the circumstances. Gruier went with the crew's decision as she wasn't particularly accomplished at foreign relations. While the crew continued with their work, Marika apologised for not being very captain-like and rather casual, before asking if she knew what she meant, to which Gruier replied that she did - the previous captain taught her. Gruier stated that it was an honour to have known two generations of pirate captains, and asked her to continue that way. Once the ships had docked, Gruier went to the airlock to meet with Yotof. As two people from the other ship made their way towards the Bentenmaru, Gruier identified them to Marika as Yotof and Catherine, before wondering if they had stolen the ship. After the door was opened, Yotof and Catherine kneeled before Gruier who was pleased to see them. Yotof told her that 'nothing had happened at the palace', which Gruier understood and thanked them before asking for their delivery. Afterwards, Gruier took out the special royal container and opened it. She gave the data chip inside, containing the royal family's data on the Golden Ghost Ship, to Marika. Gruier later came into the yacht club's room and introduced herself with a curtsey to Chiaki, who did the same. When the rest of the yacht club came in, she reintroduced herself to Jenny, remembering their previous meeting and mentioning how her family's company had been good to her nation. When asked what brought her there, she said that she had learnt that one of the yacht club members was a master of faking attendance. When Marika asked where she learnt that, she replied that she learnt it at Lamp House. Marika and Chiaki both quickly realised it was Mami who told her. When Jenny asked her why she wanted to fake her attendance, Gruier mentioned that in the near future she would need to leave school for a short or extended period and during that period, she wanted people to believe she was still at Hakuoh Academy. Understanding the situation, Jenny decided to arrange a practice cruise over the post-exam period and made Gruier a yacht club member, giving her a cover. Gruier thanked her and also thanked her for calling her "Gruier". After greeting several of the yacht club's members, they picked her up and carried her to the simulators. Gruier was present when the Bentenmaru crew gathered at Oyaji-san's place to discuss the data on the Golden Ghost Ship. After the discussion, Marika told Gruier that even if they set out, they might not find the ghost ship and asked if that was all right. Gruier replied that she believed in Marika and the Golden Ghost Ship. When the time came, she departed with the Bentenmaru to begin the search Sailing 09. Hakuoh Pirates Arc Nebula Cup Arc (Anime Only) Pirate Hunter Arc (Anime Only) Gruier learned about the pirate hunters from Catherine and on hearing it, worried about Marika. While Marika was preparing both a farewell cruise for the graduates and her next job (in light of the pirate hunting incidents), Gruier and several others were taking part in dinghy simulations Sailing 22. Gruier was present on the Odette II, when the ship arrived at the site of the battle between the pirates and the Grand Cross, only to find that the battle was over. She and the other yacht members boarded the Parabellum to return to the Sea of the Morning Star while the graduates took over flying the ship Sailing 26. Skills & Abilities As a member of the yacht club, Gruier has knowledge of how to fly a dinghy from training simulations (though she hasn't flown one for real Sailing 20) and experience at operating certain systems aboard the Odette II. She also has some knowledge of how to operate some systems aboard the Bentenmaru. Gruier is fairly good at stowing away and does so quite a few times Sailing 07 Sailing 08 Sailing 15. She can't swim Sailing 20. Relationships Marika Kato Gonzaemon Kato Grunhilde Serenity At the start of the series, Gruier's relationship with her sister was rocky due to their disagreement over the issue of the royal family's future. However after the situation was resolved, the two reconciled. Gallery Trivia References Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Students Category:Articles requiring plot summaries